


Do You Remember That Day When We Met?

by my_chemical_frerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_frerard/pseuds/my_chemical_frerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so like. This is my first fanfiction. Ever? Oh god I'm gonna regret posting this. I kinda have big plans for this story but I don't know if I can write or anything and I'm scared. But I'll try anyway.</p>
<p>I'm really only writing this for my friends to read it and I'm not expecting anyone else to but if anyone did that'd be like, really cool ok.</p>
<p>No summary for now, I'm not completely sure of the details and I just don't feel comfortable writing a summary yet.</p>
<p>Also I know this chapter is really short but they'll probably get longer as I write more. I'm still really nervous of how this will turn out.</p>
<p>So yeah. Sorry if it sucks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Not much of a "Good Morning"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like. This is my first fanfiction. Ever? Oh god I'm gonna regret posting this. I kinda have big plans for this story but I don't know if I can write or anything and I'm scared. But I'll try anyway.
> 
> I'm really only writing this for my friends to read it and I'm not expecting anyone else to but if anyone did that'd be like, really cool ok.
> 
> No summary for now, I'm not completely sure of the details and I just don't feel comfortable writing a summary yet.
> 
> Also I know this chapter is really short but they'll probably get longer as I write more. I'm still really nervous of how this will turn out.
> 
> So yeah. Sorry if it sucks.

I ran up the stairs and down the hall, slamming the door behind me as I entered my small bedroom. When I say my bedroom is small, I'm not lying. My twin size bed is placed across from the entrance of my room with a small table beside it. I don't have a spot to hang up or fold my clothes. Instead, both my clean and dirty clothes are strewn across the floor. I quickly grab at a pair of pants and a shirt, hoping they're not too dirty, and shove them into my overnight bag.

 

“Shit,” I think aloud after glancing at my clock. I only have 10 more minutes until I have to be at school. And I cannot be late today.

 

I throw the rest of the stuff into my bag and make sure all my lights are switched off before running back downstairs.

 

My mom is already waiting for me when I walk into the kitchen. I really don't want to have to deal with her right now. “Hey Frankie, shouldn't you have left already for school?”

 

“My alarm didn't go off.” I grunt as I walk over to get my already made coffee from the coffee machine.

 

“Oh. Here. Let me get your coffee ready, you get some cereal or something.”

 

“I'm not hungry.”

 

She sighed then walked over the counter to check her phone. “Fine. Just please hurry. I don't want you to miss the bus. I paid a lot of money for you to go on this field trip.”

 

“I never wanted to go on that stupid field trip,” I said while sipping the too-hot coffee I just added sugar to.

 

She was already walking out of the kitchen, probably up to her room to get dressed when she replied. “I know, but you're grades are bad and if you go on this field trip you can do the extra credit. Don't you want to graduate high school?”

 

No. No, I didn't want to graduate high school, I thought to myself. School was a waste of time and money to me. You don't need an education to play in a band and travel the country in a van.

 

I walked out of the front door into the freezing New Jersey morning air, backpack slung over my shoulder and my coffee in my gloved hands, and began the short walk to my high school. I was really dreading this field trip.


	2. Group 3

By the time I reached my high school the campus was already vacant fort the most part. I decided I was probably late but if I hurried I could probably still make it before the bus left. I threw the rest of my coffee and the styrofoam cup in the plants, too lazy and in a hurry to find a trash can. As I ran to my first class where we were supposed to meet before boarding the buses I thought about where I would sit. I had no friends. And once again, I'm not lying. Everyone at this entire fucking school thinks I'm gay. I get called loser, faggot, gay, emo, weirdo, even a mistake. I try to ignore all these names people call me and all the food and trash that gets thrown at me, but the more I ignore it the louder the names get. The harder the crumpled up notes hit.

 

It was then I realized that finding a spot to sit would be hell, let alone the bus ride with everyone nagging me.

 

My thoughts were interrupted when I stopped at the door of my morning class. I walked in and sure enough, everyone was still in there.

 

I sighed and I took my seat next to one of the other losers in the school. I didn't know his name. He never talked in class and whenever the teachers dared call on him he just stared at them as if he wanted to murder them, and they would call on someone else. He had long black hair, just above his shoulders, and it looked as if he hadn't showered in a couple days. His clothes were as casual as casual got. T-shirts and dark baggy jeans with sneakers. In class it was as if he never payed attention because he was always doodling or humming and tapping his fingers on the desk. I didn't like sitting next to him. He was weird.

 

The teacher stood and began to speak. “Everyone, please grab all of your belongings and head out the door in a single file line please. I'll lead it.”

 

I groaned. I really didn't want to go. Was is too late to sneak away? Could I ditch this field trip like I ditch half of my classes on a daily basis? I probably couldn't have since she was keeping a better eye on all of us then she usually did. Fuck.

 

The whole way there I was watching my feet and the floor, not daring to look up at the other students with their insults ready to throw at me. When we had arrived to where all the buses were parked we were asked to stand in a long row. She was assigning us numbers.

 

“1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4.” She was almost to me. “1, 2, 3 ,4.” She pointed her finger at me on 3, assigning me to group 3. I watched the other people get assigned. McKinley got assigned to group 2. Good, she was probably the rudest girl out of them all and I didn't need her on my bus. Haley got assigned to group 4. She was friends with McKinley. Also rude. The last one of her friends, Dana got assigned to group 4 as well. She was nicer than the rest, but still rude. So far there were no other “losers” on my bus and it made me feel pretty lonely. Then that weirdo that sits next to me stood in my group. Oh god, why couldn't it have been a different loser? This guy smelled funny.

 

Whatever. I sighed loudly.

 

It was time to load onto the buses. I wasn't ready for this.

 


End file.
